


Life's Brighter Patches

by KenaShadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenaShadow/pseuds/KenaShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's life always seemed dull and grew borderline depressing after he graduated high school. He was just following in the motions set for him by life, that was until he found a runaway orphan boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Now he's in charge of taking care of the youngster, but there seems to be mysteries surrounding the hyperactive blonde, mysteries of his childhood before Sasuke,  that the Uchiha really wants to figure out. Before he knew it, he was swept up into a brighter and meaningful life with this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted on Wattpad but I wanted to post it here too ^~^ 
> 
> This is a bit darker then my normal fics but I wanted to give it a try and do far I like it! 
> 
> This fic will show the dynamics between our two favorite people, though I HATE having to cause pain to chibi Naruto...But alas it's necessary. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Rain pelted down on his lowered head, his black hood covering his face from the harsh wind that continuously lashed around him, his hands digging deeper into the pockets of his jeans, his lungs filling with the cool air around him as he took a deep breath, his head lifting to gently rest against the concrete wall behind him. His eyes slowly opening and focusing on the purple-black sky above him.

He could go home if he wanted.

But he didn't, so he released a long, tired sigh before straightening and pushing himself off the wall before moving forward and down the sidewalk.

The sudden vibration from his pocket caught his attention slightly, his fingers slipping his cell out and absently unlocking the screen before tapping on the 'New Message' Icon, his obsidian-eyes slowly blinking at the short text that greeted him.

Where are you?

Sasuke's fingers tapped along his screen as he crossed a road, his booted feet the only sound around him as he neared the dividing street between the East and the center part of Konoha. Crossing it and taking a left when he'd reached the other side, Sasuke blinked at the sudden mass of people that surrounded him, his lips twitching in irritation as he moved around groups of people before he continued down the sidewalk.

His cell slipped back into his pocket as he passed several unimportant stores, his eyes only focused on one thing: his apartment.

Seeing Ichiraku Ramen and few feet ahead of him, Sasuke slowed his pace, his eyes focusing on the complex that stood just a few feet ahead of him, taking a right and pausing at the entrance of the alley beside the still open Ramen shop Sasuke scanned the darkness with tired eyes, he hadn't wanted to come home and yet... He'd walked right back to it.

His head tilting when he heard a soft, almost inaudible sound from the darkness before him, his brows furrowing in confusion as he took a step inside, his tense body relaxing as the noises around him dulled to a low hum.

His head snapping up as the same sound filled the air once more, his ears straining to hear it as rain continued to pelt down on him, his feet carrying him forward, the rain helping to muffle the sounds of his boots as he moved towards the center of the alleyway.

He paused right beside a metal dumpster, the lone orange light from a post placed beside the back door of Ichiraku's bathing the alleyway in a strange crimson-orange color, Sasuke took another step forward, only to stop in his tracks.

The sound was clearer now; the weak whimper filled the air for the third time, a chocked sob following it.

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly moved around the dumpster, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

A little child was curled in between the metal dumpster and an old stove, small arms wrapped tightly around drawn up knees, the whimpers and chocked sobs rocking the small body in a continuous back and forth motion, Sasuke felt his knees tremble with the sudden rush of emotion that slammed into him.

This child was…suffering.

A pale hand reached out towards the shivering child, Sasuke's eyes widening as he noticed the small pool around the child's feet, his stomach churning at the thought of what it might be. Kneeling down and scooping the child up, Sasuke rose to his feet once more and quickly made his way out of the alley.

"C-co-c-c-cold" The child managed to choke out, Sasuke's arms tightening around the small boy as he passed a fairly empty street before reaching the front of his apartment complex.

"I'm going to take you inside okay? You'll feel the blast of heat immediately; you have to keep your eyes open okay?" Sasuke instructed as he slowly moved towards the door, his obsidian-eyes shifting to the shivering boy once more before slowly reaching a pale hand out to push the door open.

"'M-kay" He managed to choke out once more, Sasuke felt his lips twitch slightly as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, the boy in his arms stilling instantly as warm air drifted around them.

"Let's get your up to my room okay?" He asked quietly, his feet guiding him towards the elevators, his body tensing as an ice cold nose gently muzzled into his neck, Sasuke glanced down and watched as the boy shifted to draw himself closer to his body.

Entering the elevator and relaxing further when it was empty, he pushed the button for his floor before leaning back against the wall and allowing his eyes to close briefly, the boy whimpered softly as the elevator jerked into motion, Sasuke's free hand absently rising to gently run his fingers down the boy's back in reassurance.

Opening his eyes and watching tiredly as the numbers above the door continued to light up as they passed level after level, Sasuke felt his fingers gently gliding down the small back, his brows furrowing in confusion as the boy whimpered once more as the elevator jerked to a stop and opened. Moving forward and shifting the boy to his right hip, Sasuke pulled his keys from his pocket and pushed open his door before stepping inside and kneeling down and gently placing the boy on the floor, he noticed that his clothes were soaked; shaking his head and focusing on the task ahead he ignored everything else for now.

Slipping his boots off and placing them to the side, Sasuke moved forward and slipped his coat off next before turning back to the quiet boy behind him, his throat constricting at the sight that met his eyes.

Now with better lighting, Sasuke could clearly see what the pool that had been around the small boy's body had been, blood. He took a deep, calming breath before reaching forward, only to stop when the boy took an immediate step back, his small frame beginning to shake once again.

"You-you brought me to your home? W-why?" He asked quietly, Sasuke dropped his outstretched hand and lowered himself onto the cool wood, crossing his legs before answering.

"I couldn't just leave you there now could I? It was raining and freezing outside" He stated tiredly, his fingers combing through his hair before falling into his lap, his head tilting to the side as the boy shifted weight from his left leg to his right one, his small fingers clamping down on the front of his shirt and twisting.

"But-I don't understand…no one's…." He trailed off and finally glanced up, Sasuke's breath hitched as the boy's eyes started directly into his own obsidian-eyes. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat at the pleading look from nervous cobalt-blue eyes, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and watched as the boy took a tentative step forward.

Shaking his head and wondering when he'd decided to show so much emotion to a little boy, Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and turned and began making his way to his room, pausing at the sudden tug on his gray shirt, his eyes glancing back at the little boy who had once again lowered his head.

"Would you feel better if I gave you a bath and a bowl of soup?" He blurted out before fully comprehending what he'd just said, his fingers twitching with the sudden urge to punch himself, the tug came again and Sasuke glanced down with a brow arching in question.

"Yes please" He said timidly, glancing up and offering a small smile, Sasuke internally flinched at the drying trails of blood on the boy's mud-covered face, he gave a single nod and began walking once more, allowing the boy to keep his surprising strong grip on the back of his shirt. Entering the single bathroom that was across from his room, Sasuke closed the door behind them and moved towards the bathtub, turning the cold knob before the warm one, Sasuke turned back to the little boy while gesturing to the slowly filling tub.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go inside? I mean….I don't want to contaminate anything…." Sasuke blinked, his head tilting to the side as the boy once again shifted his weight from his left leg to his right this time wincing as if it caused him pain, he turned and shut off the water before focusing again on the little boy.

"You…won't contaminate anything…" Sasuke trailed off as he watched the boy's head tilt in confusion before cobalt-blue eyes winded in understanding.

"Oh! Um…Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir" Sasuke blinked once more, his arms crossing as he watched Naruto for a few more minutes, a sigh escaping his lips as he kneeled down and tapped his nose twice with his index finger.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now get into the bath before the water cools" He reached forward to lift the stained shift, only to pause when Naruto took a step back, his hands once again clamping down on the front of his shirt and twisting.

"I-I can do it myself…" Naruto stated quickly, his eyes darting from left to right.

"Just let me…" Sasuke began only to trail off as Naruto vigorously shook his head.

"N-no! I can…I can it if you want to wait outside-" Sasuke arched a brow and felt his left eye twitching.

"If you think I'll allow you to-"

"P-please I don't want to bother you-"

"You're not I offered to bring you here-"

"I can take a bath-" Sasuke reached forward and placed his hands on each of Naruto's cheeks, the boy's sentence hanging in the air, clenching his jaw and mentally counting to five, Sasuke gently moved forward and touched Naruto's forehead with his own.

"I just want to help; I bet you'd feel much better after a bath and a nice warm bowl of soup. Relax, I won't hurt you" Naruto's small hands came up to wrap around Sasuke's wrists, Sasuke shifted until he was sitting on the navy-blue carpet and gently tugged Naruto closer to him, his eyes closing as he allowed silence to fill the bathroom.

Blinking and opening his eyes after a few minutes, Sasuke found his fingers gently caressing one of Naruto's cheeks, the boy's trembling slowly fading as time passed, the sudden vibration in his front pocket had both Naruto and him jumping in surprise.

"What kind of soup do you have?" Naruto asked softly, Sasuke glanced down and found bright cobalt-blue eyes watching him curiously, shaking his head and snorting softly Sasuke pulled back one of his hands to tap Naruto's nose twice, pulling himself back a bit to answer.

"Depends, want to take a bath now?" He asked hesitantly, as his other hand slid away from Naruto's other cheek to point at the dirty gray shirt and then stained gray shorts, the response he received shocked him.

Naruto gave a nod and tugged at his shirt, his lips turning down as he noticed it was stuck to his skin, he glanced at Sasuke with pleading eyes, Sasuke shifting until he was on his knees and reaching forward to help remove the shirt.

"S-Sasuke…promise you won't-won't-kick me out when you see them…please" Sasuke glanced up from his task of gently peeling the shirt off and saw Naruto's eyes closed and bottom lip clamped tightly between his teeth.

"Hey, stop that. No I won't kick you out, I'm not that mean" Sasuke stated quietly but firmly as he tapped Naruto's chin, his eyes returning to the shirt, pulling it off in one fluent movement Sasuke nearly chocked at the new sight before his eyes.

Bruises.

Bruises lined Naruto's chest, stomach, shoulders and neck. Reaching forward and gently turning Naruto around Sasuke felt his eyes widen in pure shock, he also had bruises lining his back, legs and arms turning him back around and pointing to his shorts, Sasuke shifted his eyes towards the sink, his hands clenching in his lap.

Naruto gently tugged on one of his bangs, drawing Sasuke's attention away from the mirror, he shifted and rose to his feet and gestured Naruto to slip into the bathtub, his eyes managing to catch the discolored skin around Naruto's left hip before he submerged himself into the warm water.

"Would you like tomato or chicken soup?" Sasuke asked softly, moving towards the end of the bathtub to grab the shampoo and conditioner, the soft hum that came from Naruto drew his attention to the boy once more.

"Chicken, please" He stated with a smile, Sasuke rolled his eyes half-heartedly and poured some shampoo on Naruto's head and gently began rubbing his fingers in the tangled knots, his lips twitching slightly when he felt Naruto leaning into his touch.

"Fair enough, close your eyes okay?" He warned before starting the water again and switching it to the showerhead, quickly and gently rinsing the shampoo out Sasuke turned the water off once more and began to pour some conditioner out, his fingers returning to gently scrub the rest of the mud out.

"Your warm you know" Naruto stated quietly, Sasuke glanced down and found bright cobalt-blue eyes watching the water as it slowly turned from clear to a dark crimson-brown color.

"Hn." Sasuke offered before turning the water back on and washing out the conditioner and last of the mud away from Naruto's hair, his eyes widening at the sight of damp blonde-hair, shaking his head he kept the showerhead on as he reached for a bar of soap and white sponge, he gestured for Naruto to stand and turn around.

Biting back a snarl Sasuke gently began to scrub Naruto's back, the soft sigh escaping Naruto's lips catching Sasuke attention, he continued until he turned Naruto around and handed him the sponge, a look of uncertainty flashing across his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, Sasuke gently tapped his nose twice before standing and picking up Naruto's discarded clothes.

"To throw these clothes away and see if I can find any for you to wear. Finish up and sit on the couch while the soup heats, alright?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's small hands tightened around the sponge, his bottom lip trembling as he glanced from the still running shower-head to Sasuke and back again, a determined nod from Naruto had Sasuke's lips twitching.

"Promise you'll be outside when I'm done?" He asked softly, stepping forward and crouching at the edge of the tub, Sasuke raised his right hand and lifted his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise" He said with gentle smile, Naruto released his grip on the sponge and reached towards Sasuke's pinky finger, his own lifting and intertwining together, both shook their hands twice before Sasuke rose once more to his feet and made his way towards the door. Stepping out and shutting the door quietly, Sasuke paused as he leaned against the door, his eyes scanning his apartment as if seeing it for the first time since he'd moved in two years ago. His room was in front of him, down the small hallway on the left stood the small kitchen and on the right was the small living room, a sigh escaping his lips as he made his way towards the kitchen, dumping Naruto's discarded clothes in the small black trashcan as he passed it.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly as he placed two bowls that he'd pulled from the cupboard near the stove and tugged the pan he'd placed in the oven earlier on the biggest burner, turning it on and moving out of the kitchen Sasuke made his way back towards his room, only to pause when the bathroom door slowly opened and a small head of blonde-hair pocked out and glanced left then right before Naruto fully stepped out, a navy-blue towel wrapped around his small body.

"Did you find any clothes Sasuke?" Blinking and focusing on the small boy before him, Sasuke offered a nod before bending down and scooping Naruto into his arms, turning and opening his room door he moved towards his bed and gently tossed Naruto onto it before turning and searching through his closet. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" He exclaimed happily, Sasuke shook his head as he rummaged through his clothes, pausing when an old familiar pair of white shorts and black shirt came into view, tugging them free and tilting his head Sasuke shifted until he was sitting on the wooden floor before placing the clothes in his lap.

I thought I threw these away? He thought quietly, shaking his head and turning back towards Naruto, the blonde boy tilted his head before slipping off the bed and stopping in front of Sasuke.

"These will do until tomorrow afternoon, we can go buy some clothes for you when I get back from classes" Sasuke said quietly, helping Naruto into the shorts and giving him the shirt to put on his own, when Naruto was finished he reached forward and gently pulled on Sasuke's bangs with both of his small hands.

"Afternoon? Classes? You're going to…to leave me alone?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's smile faded into a frown, his bright cobalt-eyes dimming and shifting away from him to watch the wooden floor, the sudden ache that flared in his chest had Sasuke reaching forward and pulling Naruto close to him, his hands running down the trembling body that clung to him as if afraid to let go.

What have they done to you Naruto? Why….why the bruises'?

Gently rocking Naruto forward and back, Sasuke rose to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen, shifting Naruto to his left hip in order to turn off the now boiling chicken soup, leaving it for now he turned and made his way towards the old black couch and plopped down heavily on it.

"Hey Naruto?" He gently asked, running his fingers through spiky-blonde hair as Naruto's quiet sobs slowly shifted to quiet hiccups, smiling softly and gently tipping Naruto's chin up, Sasuke gently wiped the tears off from tanned whisker-marked cheeks. "I go to school in the morning and get off in the afternoon, I' m not leaving you forever, I'll be back at four or five at the latest." He explained quietly, watching as Naruto's dulled cobalt-eyes blinked slowly at him before glancing at the kitchen, smiling and shifting a still slightly hiccupping Naruto onto the couch Sasuke made his way towards the two bowls he'd placed beside the stove and grabbed a wooden spoon, filling each bowl with soup before tugging the silverware drawer and pulling out two spoons, making his way over to the couch once more Sasuke placed both bowls on the small coffee table before sitting down once more.

Naruto immediately climbed into his lap and wrapped his small arms around Sasuke's neck, gently patting his head Sasuke leaned forwards and offered the small bowl for Naruto to take, whimpering softly as he released his hold, Naruto took the bowl and picked the spoon up with a tired smile on his lips, chuckling softly Sasuke picked up his own bowl as well as the TV remote and flicked it on as he grabbed his spoon and began eating as well.

Peaceful silence filled the apartment, the TV filling the silence with a movie Sasuke didn't really care to watch, Naruto seeming more interested in his soup to care what was on.

For the first time in a long while the coldness in his chest was gone. He noticed while he ate his soup that he'd smiled within the hour of meeting Naruto more times then he'd done in his earlier teenage years, he couldn't explain it but he felt warm.

No that wasn't it; glancing down to watch as Naruto happily finished the last of his soup Sasuke felt heat fill his normally empty chest.

He felt…alive.

"Hey hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently tugging on both of Sasuke's bangs, blinking and glancing down at the small, warm body in his lap Sasuke arched a brow in question as he stacked his empty bowl on top of Naruto's. "I'm glad you found me…I was scared of you when you first picked me up but…you've helped me and I know that with the pinky promise we made that you won't leave me alone. Can I stay with you Sasu?" Sasuke felt his eyes widen as Naruto smiled brightly up at him, his arms tightly around the small blonde as a smile spread across his lips, he offered a nod and focused his eyes on the TV once more.

"Sure you can Naruto" He whispered quietly, his lips twitching as he felt Naruto's nose gently nuzzling into the side of his neck, his cheek gently pressing against spiky-blonde hair, his eyes focusing on the screen as Naruto's breathing slowly evened out as silence surrounded them once more.

Sasuke didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

~An hour later~

Jerking awake, Sasuke noticed three things instantly.

One, he'd fallen asleep with Naruto curled up on the couch in his living room with the TV still on.

And second, his phone wouldn't stop vibrating on the small coffee table were his feet were resting.

And finally, his neck slightly hurt.

Blinking heavy eyes, Sasuke shifted until he found the remote laying against his right side, his fingers numbly pressing the off button before rising to his feet and picking up his now silent phone, Naruto held in his arms. Moving back towards the stove, Sasuke pulled open the fridge and quickly placed the half-empty pan on the first rack, his eyes shifting to the front door as he exited the kitchen, making sure it was locked before he made his way back to his room Sasuke quietly opened his room door before shutting it behind him.

Naruto remained perfectly still, deep in sleep, placing him on the right side of the bed; Sasuke gently tucked the sheets under his chin before turning and slipping back out into the hall.

Who the hell keeps calling? He thought with a sigh escaping his lips, unlocking his screen and ignoring the '12 New Messages' Icon in the center of his screen, Sasuke made his way back towards the couch and plopped down on it and curled on his side, jumping when his cell began to vibrate anew, Sasuke rolled his eyes and accepting the call he placed it to his ear and opened his mouth-

"About time you answered your damn phone Uchiha, it's twelve-thirty you know" Sasuke blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his response dying on his tongue, another sigh escaping his lips.

"Was busy, what do you want?" He asked, the cold feeling from the air seeping into his bones, the voice on the other line sighed and shifted as if moving around.

"Just wanted to make sure your okay, next time answer your phone when I call you idiot" Sasuke rolled his eyes and rose from his curled up position on the couch, his eyes drooping as he neared his door, opening it and peeking inside Sasuke felt a smile grace his lips, the coldness in his chest fading as warmth took it's place.

"Takes one to know one, I'll see you tomorrow" He said quietly, ending the call before shutting the door and shredding his clothes, placing them in the small basket at the end of his closet, his hands tugging at whatever shirt and pants he could find, slipping on the navy-blue tank top and gray sweatpants Sasuke turned back towards his bed and easily slipped under the warm navy-blue blanket.

Naruto's small body immediately shifted closer to his own, his small arms wrapping automatically around Sasuke's neck, his nose nuzzling into the side of his neck, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

"Warm…." Naruto mumbled sleepily, Sasuke smiled and gently ran his hands through surprisingly soft spiky-blonde hair, his fingers stilling at the visible purple bruise on Naruto's neck, Sasuke gently nuzzled Naruto's forehead.

"Your safe Naruto…your safe and sound" Sasuke whispered, his arms wrapping around Naruto's small body and brining him closer, a sigh escaping his lips as his eyes slipped closed.

Sleep wasn't hard to come by that night.

~Next morning~

"Pancakes Pancakes! Pancakes!" Naurto happily chanted as he sat on the black sofa with the TV quietly announcing something or other, Sasuke rolled his eyes half-heartedly and flipped the pancake currently in the pan once before placing it on a plate, placing two sliced pieces of bananas and a strawberry Sasuke turned and poured syrup in the center before cutting it into four pieces.

"Here you go Naruto" Sasuke said quietly, smirking when Naruto bolted up from his place and ran towards him, little hands stretched out for the plate, handing it over after jabbing a fork into a piece Sasuke watched as Naruto made his way back towards the sofa and hoisted himself up before happily digging into his breakfast.

Waking up at seven-thirty wasn't an issue really; the issue was how to handle a happily excited Naruto, Sasuke sighed softly and shook his head, a smile gracing his lips as he took a sip of his coffee.

Walking over towards the sofa, Sasuke placed his mug down before plopping down on the warm cushion, Naruto's happy giggle catching his attention.

"He just slammed into a wall trying to catch him!" He stated through his giggles, Sasuke glanced at the TV and found Naruto had picked 'The Coyote and the Road Runner' to watch while he ate his pancakes, picking up his mug and finishing the last of his coffee, Sasuke glanced at the time on his cell and rose picking up Naurto's empty plate.

"Poor Coyote, come over here for a moment Naruto" Sasuke murmured as he made his way towards his front door, slipping on his favorite boots before reaching for his jacket.

"You going to classes now?" Sasuke glanced down and found Naruto standing near the coat rack, his smile gone, his lips trembling as he glanced from the door to the TV and back again.

Crouching down and gently tapping his nose twice, Sasuke gently ran his fingers through Naruto's hair before offering a nod.

"Yes, but remember what I said?" He stated with a smirk, he watched as Naruto blinked and a giggle escaped his lips.

"Yeah! You said you'd be back around four or five, and that'd we go and buy me clothes!" He stated proudly, his small hands reaching up for Sasuke.

"Right, so you are going to either watch TV, take a nap or eat the wrapped food I've left on the coffee table for lunch correct?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto's earlier uncertainty and unwillingness to be left alone faded, reaching down and picking him up Sasuke hugged him tightly before gently tapping their foreheads together.

"Good, I'll see you soon okay?" Sasuke crouched down to gently remove Naruto from his shoulders, only to be met with a stiff small body, pulling until Naruto's arms released their hold Sasuke placed him down and gently tilted his chin up. "Your safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away. Remember our pinky promise?"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry, I'll be fine and we'll go buy clothes later okay?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto rose to his feet and blinked a few times before a bright smile spread across his face.

"Okay! And then maybe we can go and buy some food? You're kinda missing some…." Naruto stated innocently, his small hands clasping behind his back, Sasuke softly snorts and turns, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder before opening the door.

"Sure. I'll be back okay Naruto?" He glanced back and watched as Naruto waved with both his hands, smiling and waving as well, Sasuke closed the door and began to make his way towards the elevators, this Monday was starting out differently from normal and yet…Sasuke couldn't help but like the change, hopefully school would pass quickly.

Your safe and sound Naruto, no one will hurt you He thought as he exited the elevator and moved across the lobby, stepping out and heading down the sidewalk, his hands slipping into his pockets as a small smile on his lips.

Safe and sound.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! :3 
> 
> Yes there's an OC is this but I promise she's important so bear with her yeah? 
> 
> Updates to this (and other fics that I'll post here too, will be slow since my wifi is out) 
> 
> Let me know how I did! ~

Glancing at the clock while sitting in his English 101 class, Sasuke allowed a sigh to escape his lips, his head slowly lowering until it rested comfortably against his folded arms, his attention focusing again on his brown-haired teacher, his eyes closing briefly as a memory from this morning tugs at his mind.

~Flashback~

The blaring alarm clock continued to ring, even after Sasuke had pushed the snooze button.

Or did he push it?

Groaning and flipping onto his side, Sasuke blinked his eyes at the neon-green numbers that stared back at him.

Seven-thirty, curling up into a tighter ball, Sasuke allowed his eyes to close once more and slowly felt his body relax.

Until a sudden small body jumped on his bed and began to shake him roughly.

"Sasuke get up! It's time to get up! Wakey wakey!" Sasuke's brows furrowed in agitation as Naruto continued to shake him, his small fingers poking his side from time to time when he would pause in his shaking, a smirk slowly spread across Sasuke's his lips as an idea comes to mind.

Sitting up and in one fluent movement Sasuke towered over a suddenly very still Naruto, his bright cobalt-blue eyes staring at him in a mixture of fear and curiosity, reaching forward and slowly shifting until he was on his knees Sasuke's lips twitched slightly.

He began to tickle Naruto.

His squeals of laughter filling the apartment as Sasuke continued, Naruto's small body withering from side to side as he tried to get away, ghosting his fingers over the exposed skin on Naruto's stomach, Sasuke felt a genuine smile tug at his lips.

Ghosting fingers along the small flailing arms and legs Sasuke pulled back and glanced at the clock, seven-thirty six, chuckling softly he releases his 'captive' and stretches his arm lazily above his head, Naurto's quiet giggles filling the room as he slowly sat up. His tanned cheeks flushed red, his eyes bright and clear as a cloudless summer sky, a bright smile on his lips as he watches Sasuke stretch.

"I'm up now, what do you suggest we do?" He asked softly, Naruto's head tilted to one side, shifting until his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor, Sasuke rose and reached down to pick the silent blonde in his arms.

"Pankcakes?" He asks quietly, his arms automatically locking around Sasuke's neck as they exit the bedroom and take the three steps until they reach the bathroom door, opening the door Sasuke lazily kicks it closed and moves towards the sink, his eyes blinking slowly as a yawn escapes his lips.

"What kind of pancakes?" He asked curiously, tapping Naruto's nose twice as he tugs open the mirror to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste, Naruto's arms released and Sasuke half-turned to place the little boy on the toilet, noticing wide cobalt-blue eyes watching him.

Tugging another spare toothbrush and handing it to him, Sasuke squirts out a small amount of toothpaste for his toothbrush before doing the same for Naruto, plopping the brush into his mouth Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's just-I never-I've never been asked what kind of pancakes I want…Normal ones with bananas and maybe…a strawberry?" He hesitantly asks, ducking his head and sticking his green toothbrush in his mouth and beginning to brush, his left hand clutching the sink's side, Sasuke slowly begins to brush his teeth, his eyes lingering on the now dark-purples bruises on Naruto's arms before focusing on his reflection.

Why is he so hesitant to ask for things?

Why the bruises? Who would hurt such a bright, kind child?

Shaking his head and pushing down the anger that spiked in his chest, Sasuke continued to brush his teeth, wondering if leaving Naruto alone would be a good idea or not.

Sasuke blinked and watched as his teacher passed his row with a large stack of papers in his hands, his head tilting as he sat up straighter and accepted the sheets handed to him, taking one and passing the rest on Sasuke scanned the words on the page.

Schedule for the end September and beginning of October

15/19- Narrative story week (Prompt is written on the board, make sure to copy it before you leave)

23/26- Essay's on the story we read last week (Animal Farm) Explain why the story was written, what's the meaning behind the plot, must be a least 5 or 6 pages single spaced.

29/30- SRP -please bring a book for these two days- and begin the plot for the story that you intend to write that doesn't involve the book you read. This book is for inspiration only, you may use the narrative stories if you so wish.

October: *First three weeks I'll be out for the surgery I mentioned in August, I'll be out until my doctor allows me to come back. Class will resume if they can find a substitute and if they can't then class is canceled until my return, we'll continue where we left off.*

Sasuke lowered the page and opened the black folder labeled 'English' and slipped the sheet in front of the notes he'd made for his SRP story, his right hand coming up to his mouth as a yawn escaped his lips, his eyes closing for a moment as silence filled the English classroom.

"You seem tired Sasuke" A soft voice came from behind him, opening his eyes and turning his attention to the speaker, his lips twitching at the clear sign of irritation that greeted him, teal-green eyes narrowed as pale fingers ran through crimson-hair in agitation.

"And if I am?" He states with an arched brow, reaching for his jacket that sat bunched up beside him, a snarl escaping his lips as fingers tugged at his hair.

"I was wondering, why you didn't answer last night. At first I thought you'd passed out at home or you'd fallen asleep at Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's apartment or something" Sasuke scowled at Gaara, his pale fingers tugging his messenger bag off from the ground and into his lap, a snort escaping his lips as he began to pack his things.

"The fact that you know where I was means you're either stalking me or just like to annoy people by asking them if I've been there" He states blankly, standing as the bell rings, turning and making his way out of the aisle Sasuke begins to make his way down the steps only to pause when a hand lands on his shoulder and tugs.

"I only asked them because you tend to go off and either forget to tell us or avoid telling us so we were just looking out for you is all" Gaara states with a roll of his teal-green eyes, his hand falling to his side as he moves forward, Sasuke blinks and follows his head tilting as he exits his English classroom and followed Gaara until they reached the middle of the Main building.

"Don't worry so much, I'm fine I just…lost track of time and didn't hear my phone go off. I'll see you at lunch" Sasuke offered a half-wave and turned down the right hall, heading towards his PS111 class, tugging his phone out he unlocked the screen and checked the time.

Nine o'clock

Sighing and slipping it back into the pocket of his jacket, Sasuke continued down the hall, his mind wondering back to Naruto sitting curled up on the old-leather sofa, a small smile tugging at his lips as he enters his class and takes his seat near the back, his bag landing on the floor by his feet before placing his jacket on top of it.

Three and a half hours until lunch.

Tugging out a notebook and pencil Sasuke focuses forward and ignores the other students that pile into the room, their murmurings filling the silence as they search for their seats, obsidian eyes focusing out the window at the darkening clouds that rolled across the sky.

I'll be back soon Naruto, let's just hope it doesn't rain on my way back. Sasuke thought as a hush fell over the class; the door closing caught his attention, turning to face the front he watched as Kurenai-sensei turned on the PowerPoint projector and placed the first panel. Cracking his neck before lifting his pencil, Sasuke opened his notebook and began to write down the words before waiting for the next slide.

This was going to be a long class.

~1:05pm: Lunchroom~

Pausing before the first spoonful of soup reached his lips; Sasuke glanced around the lunchroom and felt the coldness from before fill his chest, the quiet murmurings of Gaara and Neji fading slightly as a familiar haze of indifference began to tug at him.

His eyes closing as a dull pain began to mix with the chill that filled his chest, his right hand unconsciously gripping the spoon tighter while his left tightened it's hold on his knee where it rested, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

Not again.

The world snapping back into focus, the silence from beside him catching his attention, his eyes shifting to face a pair of worried teal-green and pale eyes watching him, a breath escaping his lips as he unclenches both hands and places his spoon in his bowl.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head roughly to dispel that haze that still lingered, he'd been out of the haze since yesterday and the sudden thought of returning to it was...frightening.

Naruto.

An image of the smiling blonde filled his vision for a moment, his lips twitching unconsciously into a smile, bright cobalt-eyes almost shimmering with their intensity, whiskered-tanned cheeks stretched into a happy grin, small tanned hands reaching up as if to be picked up.

Warmth filled his chest so suddenly that a low whimper escaped him.

The haze completely vanishing as Naruto's laughter from earlier filled his head and brought a smile to his lips.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked hesitantly, Sasuke glanced at his friend and offered a small smile, his right hand lifting his spoon and slowly bringing it to his lips; he glanced at his two friends and watched them share a look before returning to their lunches.

"Did either of you two write down the prompt for the narrative story? It slipped my mind" Sasuke stated softly, ripping his cheese bread and adding it to the soup, the sound of papers rustling filled the silence around their table, a sheet of paper is placed in front of him and Sasuke tilts his head at the prompt written in neat handwriting.

"Tell a story involving a boy/girl and a small animal he/she finds near their home" Neji reads from across the table, blinking and slipping his cell out he unlocked his screen and easily found his 'NotePad' and typed the prompt in the empty document before saving and slipping his cell back into this pocket.

"Doesn't seem too hard, you want to see the list so you'll already know what to do?" Sasuke asked with an arched brow, finishing the rest of his soup and standing to leave his tray and empty bowl near the exit, turning and making his way back towards the table he plops back onto his seat and tiredly rubs his eyes.

"I'll find out next block anyway, mind if we drop by later? It's been awhile since we've been to your apartment" Neji asked while smoothly slipping a piece of Gaara's chicken free and placing it into his mouth, Gaara glanced up once he'd put his papers away and felt his left eye twitch.

"Don't steal my food" He states blandly, lifting his fork and beginning to eat again, Sasuke snorts softly as Neji smirks and stands to throw his now empty chicken soup bowl away, the bell ringing signaling that lunch was over.

Sasuke rose from his table and picked his bag up and made his way out of the lunchroom, heading back towards where he'd come from, passing by his PSY101 class and entering his SOC101 and taking his seat, Gaara and Neji slipping in and taking the empty seats on either side of him. Their teacher Anko-sensei placed up the first slide of the day's lessen, the thunder that crackled through the sky caught Sasuke's attention for a moment, his head falling to rest of the cool wood of his desk momentarily.

"Hurry up and get in here or so help me I'll add an essay to this PowerPoint!" Anko-sensei shouted out into the hall at the few students she'd spotted in the hall, Sasuke straightened and tugged out his black binder labeled 'Soc101' and flipped to a new section and labeled the first sheet with what was on the first screen.

~4:02 pm~

Pausing in the lobby his apartment complex Sasuke removed his favorite navy-blue jacket and sighed at the small puddle it was creating on the checked flooring, rolling his eyes he made his way towards the elevators and allowed his eyes to close.

Reaching his floor Sasuke paused half-way down the hall when he spotted his neighbor standing in front of his door, his head tilting when he could hear quietly shuffling of…pans? Echoing through the door.

"Is there a problem Watashi-san?" Sasuke asked, smiling when the brown-haired women spun and blinked her eyes slowly, she spun back half-way and gestured to his door, the sounds of pots and pans shifting around had Sasuke attention now too.

What is Naruto doing? He blinked when the sounds stopped and silence filled the hall, Watashi-san turned to fully face him and arched a brow.

"What's in your apartment Sasuke-kun? It's been going on since around three. Is there someone inside?" She asked curiously, her emerald green eyes shimmering with amusement, Sasuke shifted the strap of his back higher on his shoulder before answering his now grinning neighbor.

"No, I found a kitten yesterday night and brought him here. It seems he doesn't like being alone for long period of time, I'm sorry for the disturbance." Sasuke stated softly, the laughter that filled the hall caught his attention as Watashi-san nearly doubled over in her laughter.

"Oh don't you fret Sasuke-kun, I won't say anything to the Landlady so don't worry about it. I am curious though and forgive me for being so noisy but I heard child's laughter this morning when I headed down for work and was wondering if it's a child instead of a kitten?" Sasuke offered a nod and moved forward to unlock his door, Watashi-san taking a step closer as the door slowly opened and the faint sound of the TV filled the air momentarily.

Sasuke opened his mouth to call out but paused when he caught sight of Naruto as he emerged from the bathroom.

Wide cobalt-blue eyes meeting amused, tired obsidian.

"Papa!" Naruto chirped happily, running straight forward, a grin on his lips as he felt the emptiness evaporate at the sight of Sasuke. His small arms reaching up as he neared the smiling man, Naruto glanced to his right and came to a halt, his smile fading and arms lowering as he noticed the woman standing beside his tired looking friend.

The woman took a step forward and slowly lowered herself until she was kneeling on her knees, her lips turning in a gentle smile, Naruto took a step back and fisted the black high-color of his pajamas in his fists, he glanced up when he noticed Sasuke was slowly placing his dripping jacket on the coat hanger.

"This is Watashi-san Naruto; she's our neighbor from across the hall. She's also one of the teachers that teach at Konoha Elementary, want to say hi?" Sasuke quietly asked, Naruto glanced between him and Watashi-san and shook his head vigorously, he trusted Sasuke but not this lady, his fists tightening as a small whimper escapes his lips.

"Sasuke-kun….those bruises…where did you find him?" Watashi-san asked softly, as she shifts and sits cross-legged on the wooden floor, Naruto takes another step back and lowered his gaze, his attention shifting back up when the soft sounds of footsteps filled the apartment, his arms automatically reaching for Sasuke as he drew closer.

"Well you see Watashi-san-" Naruto yelped when Sasuke suddenly ducked and scooped him up, a small violet bag flew through the air and bounced against the far wall and slowly rolled on the wooden floor, blinking rapidly Naruto focused a now standing Watashi-san he tightened his hold on Sasuke's neck.

"What have I told you about being so formal Sasuke-kun, you can call me Saru-san you know." She huffed crossing her arms and lifted her chin, Naruto blinked and couldn't contain the giggle that escaped his lips, he instantly quieted when emerald green eyes focused on him.

"-Saru-san I found him in the alley behind Ichiraku and couldn't leave him there…I haven't asked where he came from because it doesn't seem he's ready for that yet" Sasuke stated quietly, his hand gently moving up and down Naruto's spine, relaxing Naruto dropped his head on Sasuke's shoulder and watched warily as Watashi-san blinked and brought a hand up to cup her tanned cheek in thought.

"Strange…Naruto-kun may I ask how old you are?" She asked softly, bending down to grab the ball that had rolled back towards her, Naruto blinked his suddenly heavy eyes and lifted his head to focus on Sasuke, a nod and encouraging smile had a smile spreading across his lips again.

"Seven ma'am" He stated quietly, his eyes closing briefly as a yawn escapes his lips.

"I see…do you plan to keep him Sasuke-kun?" Naruto stiffened and pressed his nose closer to Sasuke's neck, his body beginning to tremble as images of returning to that place flashed through his mind, he stiffened instinctively when he felt Sasuke's hand land on his shoulder and whimpered softly when the warm hand fell away just as quickly.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I brought him here to help him and try to see where he came from…I'm a college student with the goal of getting a degree in Criminology, it'd be hard to balance that with a small child. You won't…tell anyone will you?" Sasuke asked quietly, his gaze focusing on the now frowning older woman, the low whimper from Naruto catching his attention as she takes a small step forward.

"No I won't. But Sasuke-kun you'll have to figure out where he came from or things could get messy. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun, good evening" Sasuke glanced down at Naruto as Saru-san bows and turns on her heel, his small body relaxing as she makes her way towards the door. Silence filling the air as he thinks, the low rumble of thunder jerking him to ask the question that had been bugging him since he mentioned going clothes shopping with the little blonde.

"Where could I go to get him some clothes? These are an old pair of mine and as you can see there a bit too big for him" he glanced up and blinked at the fond smile that Saru-san had on her lips, she slipped her shoes on and turned back to the door.

"There's a little store right beside Konoha Library, it's called Otaku Centrics. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" Saru offered with a wave of her hand as she gently closed the door behind her, Sasuke blinked and allowed his bag to drop to the floor, the feel of Naruto's small fingers tugging on his shirt drew his attention from the commercial on toothpaste that he'd allowed his attention to focus on.

"We're gonna' go buy me clothes?" He asked quietly, his cobalt-blue eyes blinking slowly as his other hand rubbed at them, Sasuke felt a smile tug on his lips as he turned and made his way towards his room, tickling Naruto's stomach on the way.

"Yes. Just let me change my semi-soaked shirt" He offered quietly, tickling the exposed bit of stomach, Naruto's happy giggles filling the silence as Sasuke opened his room door and gently pulled Naruto from where he rested against his left shoulder, with a smirk on his lips he lifted the blonde higher and teasingly tapped his long fingers against Naruto's side.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a tilt of his head, Sasuke's lips twitched again as he leaned forward and gently tossed Naruto in the direction of his bed, his laughter echoing off the walls as Sasuke moves towards his closet and gingerly tugs his gray t-shirt over his head.

"Since it's colder outside with the rain you'll have to do with a scarf for now. Ready?" Sasuke asked after tugging a dry black T-shirt over his head, he turned and found a grinning blonde lunging at him, ducking and catching Naruto's right ankle and left wrist Sasuke effortlessly spun him around until he was leaning on his back. Tugging a navy-blue scarf from his sock drawer Sasuke left his room and made his way back towards his front door, Naruto comfortably secure on his back, his small arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Your warm" Naruto stated quietly, his cheek resting against his shoulder, Sasuke smiled and leaned down to slip his black boots on and his white pea coat, Naruto sliding off to tug his worn white sneakers on before climbing back on Sasuke's back.

"You are too; now let's head out before it gets colder" Sasuke stated softly, standing and moving towards his front door, leaving the low hum of the TV to fill the silence, slipping out and shutting the door behind him Sasuke pulled out his key and locked his door before turning and making his way towards the elevators.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Naruto asked softly, his warm breath ghosting across Sasuke's neck, Sasuke slipped inside the open doors and adjusted his hands as he shifted so Naruto higher against his back, a smile spreading across his lips as the elevator jerked into motion.

"No don't worry. Hey Naruto? What's your favorite animal?" Sasuke asked curiously as they reached the bottom floor, shifting Naruto's weight to one hand –not that he weighted that much- Sasuke slipped his scarf off and draped it across both their necks before tightening it as they exited the main doors. Naruto's small body pressed closer to his own as a frigid breeze blew around them, Sasauke scanned the street quickly before taking off in a jog taking a right instead of running through the alleyway, he hated how quickly the weather of Konoha could quickly shift.

"Hm…foxes!" He cheerfully chirped as they paused at an intersection, his now slightly shivering body pressing closer to Sasuke's body, hefting Naruto up again Sasuke jogged across the main street and took a left when he reached the other side, his eyes scanning the store names as he passed them.

He was grateful that the rain had stopped while he was speaking with Saru-san.

Pausing when he came across a rather large store named 'Otaku Centrics' Sasuke quickly slipped inside and smiled when he felt Naruto's body relax and a content sigh escape his lips, glancing around he notices the various rows of clothes, shoes and other accessories that filled the room, his attention focusing on the rows of shoes that were near the back. Lowering himself Sauske unwrapped his scarf and smiled when Naruto slid off and took his right hand, standing Sasuke glanced at the torn white sneakers and tapped Naruto's nose twice before speaking.

"What size shoe are you?" He asked, his head tilting to the side when Naruto shrugged his shoulders, an index finger sheepishly scratching a whisker-marked cheek, Sasuke snorted softly and pointed to the rows of shoes in the back, his other hand slipping his scarf into his coat pocket. "I'll be over there looking for shoes, go search for clothes and see which you like. Any specific color you want?" He asked as he took a step forward, Naruto's small hand tightening it's hold as they continued forward, pausing at the sign that separated 'shoes' from 'clothes' Sasuke released Naruto's hand and gently ruffled his surprisingly soft golden spikes as he turned to his task. He paused when he heard a quiet shout from Naruto before he spun and took off into the rows of clothes.

"Orange!" Sasuke shook his head and began his new task, scanning the rows of shoes in search of an orange pair while his mind ventured to the essay he had to write, Naruto's answer having given him an idea, smiling softly he continued to search, finding the perfect pair of blue-orange sneakers on the top shelf of the last row just as a unified yelp filled the air.

Spinning on his heel Sasuke absently wondered when he'd grabbed the box before he'd moved towards the sound, his eyes scanning the rows until he found a familiar stock of blonde hair within the middle of the shirt section, reaching forward with his free left hand Sasuke's mouth opened to demand an answer from the person who had ran into Naruto-

-only to pause when he found a familiar looking girl sprawled out on the gray-carpeted floor, item's of clothing scattered around her as she gingerly applied pressure to her right ankle.

"I-I didn't mean to-I'm so-sorry!" Naruto choked out, his face ducking into the collar of his shirt, Sasuke crouched down and dropped the box before leaning forward and wrapping his arms across the small shaking shoulders, his chin moving to rest atop the spiky crown of blonde hair.

"Take a deep breath." He quietly instructed, wondering absently when he'd grown so accustomed to having this little boy with him, his forced those thoughts away when he felt Naruto's small body shudder as he breathed in before releasing.

"It wasn't his fault; I was mentally taking stock of clothes while heading down the halls and didn't look down as I walked. I heard the bell but wasn't fully expecting customers, I'm sorry" The girl offered softly, her right hand falling away from her ankle, Sasuke winced when he noticed the already forming bruise over the faded one she'd already had, Naruto's quiet whimper averting his attention once more.

"Don't be afraid, I know her from school. She's very kind and gets along with my two friends, relax and let's apologize okay?" Sasuke quietly stated, squeezing Naruto's shoulders before standing again and moving towards the still fallen girl, his lips twitching when she focused her emerald green eyes on him.

"Laugh at me and I swear I'll tell them about that time the time we went out for drinks and you got so wasted you ran down the streets shedding clothes until you were only in your boxers" She hissed out, her hand reaching to grab the one Sasuke was offering, his eyes narrowing in irritation as he helped her to her feet, releasing his hold the moment she reached for him with both her arms.

"You dare tell them and I'll let loose that little secret that you confided in me during one of our weekly drink nights" He shot back quickly, smirking when her pale face seemed to drain of what little color it had, he glanced down when small hands tugged at the end of his coat, Naruto gesturing to the gaping girl.

"Did you break her?" He asked worriedly, moving forward and gently tugging on the end of her black-gray shift, Sasuke blinked as he watched Naruto attempting to wake the still gaping girl, he relaxed when he realized that this was the first time Naruto attempted to touch another adult beside him, he smiled when she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"You wouldn't dare. May I have your name little one?" She asked gently, her right hand reaching down to gently ruffle Naruto's hair, Sasuke watched with amazement as he allowed it, a giggle escaping his lips as he pulls back and flings both his arms out at his sides.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Can I know your name?" He asked as he lowered his arms and reached down to pick up the discarded box, a grin spreading across his lips as he spotted the shoes, Sasuke smiled again when small arms encircled his legs and tightened.

"Mae Akira at your service" She offered with a solute and a grin, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Naruto's head a quick pat before focusing his attention on the rows of clothes around them.

"Would you happen to have clothes in orange, white, black, green and…blue?" He asked as Akira attempted to lower herself to reach for the dropped clothes, a giggle escaping when Naruto hopped forward and began to pick up the clothes, pausing to hand each up before returning to picking up another.

"Yes, the shoes Naruto-kun has in his hand come with a jacket and for pants I can grab a pair that I think will match a black shirt would go under the jacket of course. Wanna go pick out a scarf?" She asked as she hung the pair of pants in her hands, lifting up a pair and nodding her head in approval before thrusting it into Sasuke's hands.

"Yeah!...i mean…if I can" He stated quietly, glancing back and smiling hesitantly at Sasuke, blinking his eyes and again began to wonder where Naruto had come from, nodding his head he watched as Naruto shot off in the direction of the scarf's.

"You don't want to ask him where he come from is that it?" Akira quietly offered, Sasuke continued to watch Naruto scan the rows of scarf's, he turned to his friend and offered a one-armed shrug.

"That and I can't…I don't know. I found him in the alley behind Ichiraku and took him out before I even thought of the situation. I saw the bruises and wanted to demand he tell me where he got them but he looked so tired and hungry…I couldn't do it and now I can't-" He paused mid-sentence and clenched his jaw shut, Akira reached forward and tugged on his left cheek twice before pulling away.

"You don't want him to leave but he is a minor Sasuke, are you willing to fight a custody battle for a child you met just last night? I know he's broken you free from the shackles of that had you being a emotionless zombie since High School but are you willing to fight for him?" Sasuke smiled and reached down as Naruto bounded over to them with a grin on his lips as a white scarf held tightly in his other hand.

Sasuke blinked when the answer instantly flared to life in his mind, his attention diverted to the now bouncing blonde that held the scarf in front of the Headmaster.

"Found one! Erm…Akira-nee? Can I go try on a few clothes that I found before we collided?" Naruto asked as he tugs a few shirts and pants into his arms, Sasuke arches a brow and watches out of the corner of his eye that Akira nods her head and gestures to the fitting rooms near the back.

Blinking when emerald green eyes focused on him, Sasuke turned his attention away from the closing door, Akira's waist length half raven-black hair and half crimson-hair swaying behind her as she leans down to rub at her ankle again.

"Want me to look at it? Iruka-sensei's taught me a few things" He offers, crouching down and reaching forward to examine the now violet bruise decorating the pale ankle, humming softly as he gently probes the spot with his index and pointer finger Sasuke glances up when a hiss escape's Akira's lips.

"He still volunteers at the Hospital when he's off?" She asks, reaching down the lift her abandoned black ballet flat into her hand, Sasuke nods in agreement as he continues to scan the swelling area with narrowed eyes, the sound of a door opening catching his and Akira's attention instantly.

Naruto stepped out into the quiet shop with his finger twisting nervously; Sasuke rose and opened his mouth to give his opinion. The navy-blue with orange jacket he now wore, his legs covered by navy-blue jeans and the shoes he'd picked out, the white scarf wrapped around his neck-

-Only to frown when Akira squealed happily and clapped her hands together, Naruto's lips spreading into a grin as he spots them, racing forward he weaves through the rows of clothes and tackles them both to the ground, Sasuke taking most of the fall.

"You're so cute!~" Akira squealed out, her hands skimming the clothes as a giggle escaped her lips as she began to tickle Naruto, wincing when Naruto's elbow jammed into his ribs, Sasuke rose up onto his elbows and choked when Akira's weight suddenly shifted and a pair of warm lips gently pressed against his forehead before withdrawing.

"Don't look so made at Akira-nee, Papa…what did you do Akira-nee?" Naruto asked as he scrambled off Sasuke with a smile, Sasuke rose and dusted off his coat, tugging his scarf from his pocket and wrapping it around his neck.

"That's how I say hi to Sasuke-kun and his two friends. I'll grab some other clothes and drop them off tomorrow if that's okay, it's only….six now but my ankle is killing me and I hear it's supposed to rain again. I'll catch you soon Naruto-kun, behave for your Papa okay?"Akira giggled softly as she bent down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead, Sasuke turned and moved towards the front door, waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"Will you be able to get home?" Naruto was asking as Akira guided him towards the door, Sasuke watched as she limped slightly as she did so, glancing up when a clap of thunder light the sky Sasuke mentally began counting their chances of reaching home before the storm hits.

Home.

Sasuke blinked when the warmth in his chest flared at the thought, his attention snapping to Naruto as his small hand slips into his own, a smile fighting to break free.

"You see the top floor is my home so I'll be fine Naruto-kun. Now off with you before you get drenched, I'll bring the bill with me tomorrow!" She shouted as Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and dash from the storm, the first raindrops breaking through the gray blanket.

~10 minutes later~

"Shoes off and coat on the rack" Sasuke instructed as he shut the door to his apartment, his boots slipping off as he focused on a happily humming Naruto.

He slipped his new shoes off and placed them beside Sasuke's his bare feet wiggling against the wooden entrance way with a giggle, he rose and slipped his jacket off and attempted to reach for the hooks above him. A pout crossing his lips when he only grabbed air, Sasuke smiled and slipped his coat and scarf off and hung them on the middle hook, glancing down he scanned the empty wall beside the coat rack and smirked.

"Can't reach papa!" Naruto whined out, crossing his small arms over his chest, Sasuke smiled and reached for the first hook and with a flick of his wrist snapped it off, the gasp from the small blonde brining a smile to his lips as he crouched down and pointed to the wall that was opposite the small space between where they'd place their shoes.

"I'll make you a place so you don't have to reach so high" He stated softly, reaching forward and angling the gold hook just at Naruto's height before effortlessly jamming it into the wall, rising to his feet Sasuke glanced at Naruto and felt a grin spread across his lips as Naruto reached forward and placed his jacket on his new hook.

"Yay! Papa…what's for dinner? I'm hungry!" Naruto protested as they made their way towards the kitchen, Sasuke tapped his chin as he opened his fridge and checked what he could cook; smirking when he found a small bottle of spaghetti sauce he closed the door and turned to the oven.

"How would you feel about spaghetti and meatballs?" He asked as he placed the bottle near the stove and reached down to tug out two pans, placing them on the stove he turned on the first burner and turned the tap on and filled the first pan before placing in on the now heated burner.

"Yeah! Mind if I go watch TV till it's done?" Naruto asked from the entrance of the kitchen, Sasuke turned back to the fridge and tugged out the pack of meat and turned back to his task, he glanced at Naruto and offered a nod, opening the packet he watched as the blonde turned and plopped on the leather couch with a sigh.

"Wash out before we eat okay? I might need your help for a project I have to do" Sasuke stated softly, turning on the second burner he dumped the meat in and poured a bit of oil on top before placing a metal lid over it, SpongeBob's opening theme filling the apartment as Sasuke continued to cook.

After fifteen minutes, the sudden sounds of feet running against the wooden floor catching his attention as he mixed the now cooked spaghetti with the meat and sauce Sasuke glanced up and found himself face to face with a smiling Naruto.

"I can help you with homework? Cool! Oh! I washed my hands" Sasuke smiled and filled the plates he'd pulled from the cabinet while the spaghetti cooked and filled them before sprinkling a bit of cheese on top.

"Alright, now be careful and go slow. Let's not have an accident like Patrick tends to" Sasuke stated firmly, handing the small of to two plates to Naruto, sitting beside the blonde Sasuke felt his body relax as Naruto happily dug into his food.

"Thanks Papa! Welcome home!" Naruto stated during his bites of food, his attention on Spongebob as the storm continued rage outside, Sasuke slowly ate his food and felt sleep tug at his mind as the continuous pitter patter of the rain continued outside.

He blinked when he noticed one of two things.

One, Naruto had been calling him Papa since he'd come home from school. The strange thing was that Sasuke didn't feel strange having Naruto call him this…it made him feel warm inside.

And two, that he'd just been told 'Welcome Home' by the small blonde as if it was the normal thing to do, he hands absently tightening around the fork and plate he held, swallowing he allowed his hands to relax, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep the unexpected tears from slipping free.

He glanced to his left and found Naruto watching the screen was wide eyes, a smile on his lips.

He found that he wanted it to be this way…that this was just somehow meant to be.

This was the time he'd spent in his apartment since he'd bought it, a smile tugging at his lips as he reached down and lifted Naruto into his lap.

Welcome home. He smiled and rested his chin atop the blonde crown of hair and leaned back against the cushions, Naruto's small head resting against his chest as a giggle escapes his lips, allowing his eyes Sasuke focuses on the warmth filling his chest before slipping his eyes open and focusing on the screen as Spongebob and Patrick begin their newest 'task' from Mr. Krabs.q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Chapter three is in process so look out for it! 
> 
> ^~^


	3. ~03~ New Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been up for awhile but I've forgotten to post it here, sorry for that. 
> 
> Chapter 4 is refusing to be written. Damnit. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^~^

Naruto happily munched on the carrot he'd found in the fridge, his eyes darting from the end credits of the Bubble Guppies to the front door and then to the closed bedroom door that held his sleeping Papa.

Scratching his belly under his black high-collared pajama shirt, he hummed happily along with the opening song of SpongeBob. Naruto finished the last of his carrot and stretched his little arms above his head, the sound of two knocks on the front door drawing his attention away from the TV screen, his eyes blinked slowly in confusion.

Wonder who it could-

Naruto jumped up and nearly ran towards the door, a grin stretching across his lips, he paused before opening it however as a warning from his Papa from last night echoed in his mind.

"If someone knocks and I'm not home or asleep, ask who it is. If it's someone we know - Like Saru-san or Akira then you can open it. However if it's someone you don't know, if I'm asleep wake me up, if I'm at school then ignore it. Never open it before checking."

"Who is it?" Naruto asks as he pulls open the metal flap that allows the mail to drop in; he blinked when all he saw was brown, his head tilting to one side.

"It's a girl that met a very cute and bubbly blonde yesterday at her shop" The familiar voice states, the brown moving slightly, Naruto jerks to his tiptoes and tugs the door open, Akira-nee's smiling face greeting him as she again moves the box in her hands.

"Akira-nee!" Naruto happily chirps, he moves aside and allows the girl to enter before closing the door, he turns and walks back towards the older girl, his head tilting again as he watches Akira-nee opening the box.

"Thought you'd be up, Sasuke-kun doesn't have class today so he normally sleeps in. Wanna peek inside this box?" Naruto giggles and lurches forward, opening the box and peering excitedly inside, a grin stretching across his lips as he sees the first object. An orange fox sat atop the pile, Naruto reached down and picked it up, squeezing it close to his chest, he peered back inside the box and tilted his head in confusion.

"Bags of food?" He asked, glancing up he met Akira-nee's smiling face, she offered a nod and began to tug the bags from the box, Naruto set the fox on the couch before helping pull out bags.

"Yeah, I assumed Sasuke didn't have a full fridge so I stopped by and grabbed a few things. What would you like to do today Naruto-kun?" Naruto paused on his second trip from the box to the kitchen, his eyes widening as the question filled his ears, his vision fading slightly as fear washed through him.

No-no-no-no-no-no- I don't get to pick! What would I want to do? No one has ever asked me that- I don't deserve to pick what we do...I'm-

Naruto jerked when warmth suddenly surrounded him, his eyes jerking open and met worried emerald. He blinked slowly as Akira-nee's lips continued to move but no sound reached his ears, he could feel his chest heaving and felt so tired all of a sudden. He was warm and safe now, neither Papa, Akira-nee or Saru-san would hurt him -though he was still wary of her-, he forced a slow breath through his lips and focused his attention on the older girl.

"I didn't mean to-I'm sorry-" Akira-nee was saying, Naruto blinked and forced his suddenly heavy eyes open. He managed a shake of his head before his lips parted to release the breath he'd taken in.

"No it was my fault- No one's ever- I'm sorry-" Naruto paused when Akira's arms tightened slightly; she pulled away and placed a kiss on his forehead before straightening to her feet. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Akira-nee's neck, his eyes closing as sleep pulls him under again, the warm lips gently placing a kiss to his forehead bringing a weak smile to his lips.

~~~

Sasuke rolled onto his side and reached for the warm spot that Naruto usually filled, his eyes jerking open when all his fingers met were empty and cool sheets, he blinks slowly and focuses on his ceiling, his hand returning to rest on his stomach.

Blinking when SpongeBob's laugh fills the silence, Sasuke slowly sits up and glances at the clock, a yawn escaping his lips as he shifts until he's sitting at the edge of his bed, his left hand coming up to rub his head. Rising to his feet he makes his way towards his door, opening it he moves automatically into the bathroom, the cool water that he splashed against his face waking him slightly, using a fluffy towel to dry off, Sasuke reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste before beginning to brush his teeth.

Rinsing the foam from his mouth Sasuke splashed more water against his face before turning away from the sink and mirror, drying his face again Sasuke relieved his bladder before returning to wash his hands. Exiting the bathroom Sasuke made his way towards his kitchen. He stopped when he spotted a familiar crimson-black haired girl rummaging around, his eyes shifting to fall on the couch, he moves towards Naruto's side and kneels down, his stomach tightening as he notices the boy's normally tanned skin seemed paler than normal.

"He's fine Sasu, or rather he was until I asked a simple question that caused a minor panic attack." Akira whispered as she neared the couch, Sasuke blinked and glanced up at his friend, his fingers absently stroking Naruto's cheek.

"What was the question?" He asked softly, gesturing for her to sit, she plopped down on the floor and instantly cupped her hands together in her lap, Sasuke reached forward with his right hand and gently traced his fingers against her cheek in soothing circles. He wondered for a brief moment when the last time was that he'd had to help calm Akira from a self-induced panic attack. Maybe two years ago? Three? He hadn't questioned it and wasn't about to ask her. He offered a small smile when Akira took a deep breath and released it, her now white-knuckled hands relaxing slightly, turning his gaze to Naruto, Sasuke patiently waited in the silence that filled the air.

'"What would you like to do today Naruto-kun?'" Akira softly stated after five minutes, Sasuke blinked and shifted until his back met the front of the couch, his gaze focused on his now exhausted looking friend. Reaching out once more he gently tugged Akira's right hand until she shifted enough to place her head against his left shoulder, reaching out with his left hand he snagged the remote from the floor as well as his laptop from the coffee table, he could multi-task.

"I think it's something that has to do from where he came from, yesterday I offered pancakes and after a brief moment of hesitation he agreed. I didn't check but I think he was organizing the pots and pans, Saru-san was outside my door looking perplexed yet curious as to why there was noise coming from my normally empty apartment." Sasuke explained, turning on his laptop as he waited for a reaction. Akira's palm smacking against her forehead had a smirk stretching across Sasuke's lips, the huff of annoyance drawing a chuckle from him as he half focused on opening the Word document from the night before.

"She knows then?" Akira asked after angrily rubbing the palm-sized red mark on her forehead, Sasuke grunts in agreement as his fingers begin to type.

"Yeah, it was tense when she entered at first. Naurto completely shut down and acted as if he was waiting for a blow or something. Saru-san brushed it off and acted like her normal self but I could see she was worried of his reaction, that plus the bruises and the fact that he's small for his age-"

"How old is he?" Akira asked, shifting until she could gently hold one of Naruto's hands, Sasuke paused in his typing and rose to his feet, tugging Akira until she half falls onto the other side of the couch. Dropping down Sasuke lifts his socked feet until they rest on the coffee table, the comforting weight of Akira's head on his shoulder jerking his attention away from the muted TV screen, his tense muscles relaxing.

"-Eight, Saru-san asked what I planned to do with Naruto...I couldn't answer and then she left. Whenever he came from Aki, it wasn't a good place. The other problem is school, I can't take care of him and continue as I am-" Sasuke stills when Naruto shifts and curls into a ball, his spiky blonde head falling to rest on his thigh, he releases a breath when soft snoring fills the air once more.

"I can help babysit." Blinking at the response, Sasuke shifts his gaze to his friend, her eyes focused on the screen as she flips through channels; arching a brow in silent question he repeats the words in his head a few times.

"You're offering? But don't you-" He begins, pausing when a finger is jabbed into his side, he half-heartedly rolls his eyes.

"I know that, however for now I'm taking English as well as Creative Writing and a few basic classes to fill in the rest. Unlike you Uchiha, I didn't sign up to have all my classes in one day so I have them spread out; you know I have today off as well as Fridays. You have classes Monday, Wednesday and Thursday now since your schedule has been altered-" Sasuke blinked and shifted until he was facing her, his essay momentarily forgotten.

"Altered?" Akira offers a grin in response, she sets the control down on the table before shifting, stilling when she's sitting cross-legged before him.

"Mhm, I asked Kakashi-sensei if it's fair for you to overwork yourself and he agreed with me that it's not -don't glare it's true you've been doing it since mid-junior year in high school- so we altered your schedule to spread things out. Mondays you now have English and Introduction to Criminal Justice, Introduction to Criminology, and Statistics for Criminology & Criminal Justice. Wednesday you have Criminal Law in Action, Criminological and Criminal Justice Research Methods, and Policing. Thursdays you only have two classes and those are Introduction to Probability and your Psychology class, apparently you were placed in different classes that weren't needed for your degree." Sasuke openly gaped as Akira lowered the hand she'd been using to tick off each of his new courses with, he felt suddenly lightheaded.

"That's all I need for my degree? For this term? We just started a month ago!" He asked with a mixture of horror and interest, he'd wanted to start off easy during his first semester, he didn't need to since he had the brainpower to keep up but he'd wanted to get a feel for the field of Criminology before fully submitting himself to it...now however he was reconsidering.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei didn't put down all the classes you needed because he said and I quote 'Sasuke will either snap under so many courses when he only wanted to get a peek into what the field was about. Or he'll come after me and have my head for putting him under all of them at once.' Which is why you're not getting the full list. You can always pick another degree Sasuke, I know you love Psychology as well as being in charge of something; this is your first semester you should take it easy. I can take care or Naruto while you're taking your classes, when I have class I'm sure Saru-sensei would love to watch him. We have time Sasuke; we won't disappear one day if we take a breather." Sasuke reached forward and placed his index and pointer finger under Akira's chin, lifting it he places a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling away and shifting his gaze on his computer screen once more.

She'd been there when Sasuke had wanted no one near him; she'd forced her way into his life and had never left. It was true she had her own demons to face, she'd come to him more times than not barely conscious during a panic attack but she always returned the favor a few days later. They'd met during their junior year of high school, and even now four years later, they were still helping one another. He couldn't find the words to tell her how grateful he was for her help during the darkest time of his life, he could only kiss her forehead and hug her tight. Even now that gesture seemed like the easiest way to convey his thanks, jerking when warm lips pressed against his cheek, Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to type once more.

He glanced up briefly when the warmth of Akira's body left his side, a smile tugging on his lips as he watches her tug bags from the box that sat in the center of the room, her strange hair swaying behind her as she straightens and heads toward the kitchen. He reached down and carded his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde spikes before beginning to type out his essay idea once more; he wanted to share it with the both of them when he was done.

~~~

Naruto blinked his eyes open and immediately shut them with a whimper, his small hands lifting to knuckle at his eyes, the familiar warm hand in his head had his head turning toward the left, the strange warmth wrapped around him shifted slightly before stilling once more.

"Hey little one, how do you feel?" Naruto grinned and opened his eyes once more; his Papa blinked down at him and arched a brow, trying to roll onto his side, Naruto stilled when the arm wrapped around his stomach tightened slightly.

"Where's Akira-nee? I'm fine Papa." Naruto stated softly, attempting to look back and see who had an arm around him, he began to squirm slightly before a pale hand fell on his head and tugged his hair slightly.

"She's behind you; she finished putting everything away about an hour ago and came to lay down for a bit. Didn't think she meant to fall asleep but she did, relax or you'll wake her up, she doesn't sleep very well at night so it's good that she's sleeping now." Naruto blinked and relaxed, Akira-nee's arm relaxing and going limp over more, the feel of the couch dipping had Naruto glancing up on instinct. Papa was making his way toward the kitchen, Naruto glanced at the TV and felt his head tilt in confusion; this wasn't what he'd left the TV on before he went to open the door for Akira-nee. Stiffening when fingers began to dance across his stomach, Naruto relaxed when he remembered Akira-nee was behind him, a giggle escaping his lips as her fingers continued to dance across his stomach before shifting to his sides.

"Glad you awake Naru-kun, we have plans for today you know." Akira-nee whispered in his ear as she continues to tickle him, giggles spilling freely from his lips as he rolls trying to get away from her fingers, the sound of plates being placed on the coffee table had her fingers stilling.

"W-wha- what are they?" He manages to gasp out, a squeal escaping when he's suddenly lifted into the air and spun around until he's sitting upright; he blinks when three plates are sitting on the table. He glances at Papa and Akira-nee before reaching for his plate, he didn't need to be scared here, it wasn't like that place after all.

"Well...it's a surprise, so we can't tell you, once your done eating go into the room and find something comfortable but warm to wear okay?" Naruto nodded as his eyes focused on the TV once more, the dog was now talking to a pig and laughing, Papa's pale hand reached for the remote and hit the volume button, the dog's laughter filling the air.

"It's called Kipper, Akira picked it. Seems to be running a marathon, too bad we're going to miss most of it." Akira-nee growled softly as Naruto giggled softly, finishing his breakfast Naruto stood from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen, pausing when a black step ladder caught his attention. Reaching it and slowly placing his socked foot on the first step, Naruto pushed up and grinned when it brought his closer the sink and counter. Stepping onto the second step Naruto giggled when he came face to face with the sink, placing his plate inside, Naruto jumped down and ran back towards the couch. Reaching Akira-nee and Papa, Naruto tackled each unto a hug before moving towards his Papa's room.

"You're welcome Naru-kun!~" Naruto giggled at Akira-nee's happy shout before glancing around the room and coming to stand still in front of their bed, his eyes blinking at the different array of clothes spread across the rumpled sheets. Biting on his lower lip in thought, Naruto focused on each shirt before moving to the next, his fingers absently beginning to tap against his thigh. Reaching for a orange shirt with a green frog on the front, Naruto slipped it on after removing his pajama shift, his eyes shifting to the pants that were spread out, he reached for a pair that were a darker shade of blue then the other five and tugged them on. Glancing down and smiling, Naruto grabbed a pair of white socks before turning and making his way towards where his Papa and Akira-nee were waiting, his pace slows when he finds them on his Papa's computer, his head tilting as he reaches them and easily jumps up on the couch.

"Ready Papa, Akira-nee" He stated quietly, his fingers easily unwinding the bundle of socks, his attention shifting to his bare feet as he slips the first sock and then the next, the fingers that softly caressed his hair had his head lifting and eyes focusing on soft emerald. Lowering his feet and swinging them, Naruto watched as Akira-nee rose to her feet and made her way towards the door, her hair swaying behind her as she moves. Papa rises as well and shuts the screen of his computer before turning the TV off, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans as he moves to follow Akira-nee to the door.

"Nothing important, I found another jacket this morning for you. Is orange okay?" Akira-nee asked as she bent to sit on the step, her hands reaching for the boots she'd removed when she entered, Naruto perked up and slowly moves forward where his blue-orange were placed last night, he bends down and easily slips his socked feet inside.

"Yes! Thank you Akira-nee!" Naruto chirped happily, spinning on his heel and wrapped his small arms around her waist, Akira-nee's giggle had a happy smile spreading across his lips, pulling away he watched as his Papa reached for a orange jacket he hadn't noticed, his head tilting as his Papa snorts softly and gestures for him to move forward.

"Let's get this on and be off, it's supposed to rain later." Papa Sasuke stated softly, lifting his arms above his head, Naruto smiled when the orange blocked his vision for a moment before settling on his shoulders, it was a bit big but it was warm and smelled of something that comforted him. The arms that lifted him had a giggle escaping his lips; Akira-nee's laughter rang in his ears as she shifts him slightly in her arms before moving towards the door.

"Rain won't hurt us Sasu, don't ruin today for Naruto." Naruto blinked at the serious tone, the sound of the door closing drawing his attention from his investigation to see how his Papa would react, the soft snort and shake of his head was something new.

"I wasn't planning on that Akira, I was just reminding you that rain was in the forecast." Naruto giggled when Akira-nee playfully stuck her tongue out and took off down the hall, their laughter mixing into one as they reached the elevator and patiently waited for Sasuke to join them.

"Don't listen to grumpy-pants he's normally not a morning person. Think of a sleeping dragon and when you poke its snout it'll wake and try to attack- Ow! Sasuke!" Naruto giggled when Akira spun around and glared at his Papa, his eyes narrowed as Sasuke merely lowered his hand and arched a brow.

"Don't compare me to a dragon then, shall we?" Naruto glanced towards the elevator as it chimed and opened, his laughter subsiding as they enter and silence fills the air, his head falling to rest on Akira-nee's shoulders as they slowly make their way down. Reaching the first floor, they exit and make their way towards the glass doors; the lobby drawing a soft gasp from him before the frigid air from outside hit him.

"I forgot how chilly it was this morning, the rain will only lower the temperature...let's get there and back before that happens. Walk? Or Taxi?" Naruto burrowed deeper into his jacket, his arms tightens around Akira-nee as she continues forward with Papa Sasuke right beside her, his nose stinging as another breeze blew around them.

~~~

Sasuke glanced to the left where Naruto was burrowed into his sweater, his golden spikes peeking out, his nose coloring almost instantly as another gust of wind blows past them, he pulls his gloved left hand from his pocket and reaches forward, lifting the hood and placing it atop his head. They continued walking in silence until they reached the intersection that divided his apartment from the rest of Konoha, his eyes scanning the filled streets as he thinks of an answer to Akira's question, they could walk but Naruto hadn't been out since the day before and the fact that it was oddly chilly didn't help matters much. Any of them getting sick would be bad, Sasuke glanced once more to his left and his decision to get a taxi strengthens when he spots the light pink flush to Akira's cheeks and nose, he pulls both hands form his pockets and moves forward, his eyes locked on a taxi moving toward them.

"Taxi, it'll get us there faster and keep us warm." He stated softly, raising his right arm and waving it, the taxi slowed and stopped in front of him, he turned and gestured for Akira to move forward, his lips twitching when she nears him and tightens her grip on Naruto. Opening the door and slipping inside, he waits until she's seated before closing the door, his gaze shifting to the driver, he hands a sheet of paper he'd pulled from his pocket and handed it over.

"Bit cold to be going here don't you think?" He asked after scanning the words written on it, Sasuke sat back and watched as the man rolled his shoulders and began to drive, relaxing against the leather of the seats and the warmth blasting through the AC, Sasuke sighed softly and allowed his eyes to close. He wasn't an early riser, never was but when Akira voiced their plan just before she'd fallen asleep, he found his sluggishness fading into excitement. There was more than one reason they had for wanting to walk around Konoha, more specifically the place they were headed now even, time outside would be good for all of them. He allowed his mind to wander to the conversation that had started this, his head falling back against the seat as it filtered across his mind.

"I think it'd be good for him to be out, don't you think?" Akira asked softly, her fingers gently carding through Naruto's golden hair, her eyes blinking every few seconds as if she was having trouble keeping them open, it surprised him that she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Closing the document he'd been writing on, Sasuke focused on his friend and found he agreed with the idea, though where would they go? It was unusually cold outside.

"Where to?" He asked, his hand lifting to card through his own hair, his eyes shifting from the muted TV screen to the window, his eyes blinking slowly as he waited for a response. The feeling of Akira's fingers gently tugging a strand of his hair; Sasuke turned his attention back to her and found her exhausted gaze focused on his face.

"Central Park I'd imagine, we could run around catching falling leaves or play hide-in-seek, anything really just so long as he's moving around and having fun. The bruises are fading and he doesn't seem to tense as if waiting for a blow to come, maybe with this he'll relax further and not hesitate to ask for things or think for himself." The last part was said with a bitter tone, Akira's eyes narrowing as she removed her hand and flexed her fingers, Sasuke reached forward and tugged on a stand of her own crimson hair.

"Seems fine to me, let me change and when he wakes we'll set out. Come sit by him so he doesn't wake when I get up." He stated softly, rising to his feet and reaching towards where Akira sat on her knees in front of the couch, her eyes drooping had him tugging a bit harder. Maneuvering her until she was on her side, Sasuke moved towards his room, his gaze glancing back in time to see Akira curling around Naruto and instantly drifting off, the faint tremors his eyes alone could see ceased as she wrapped her right arm around Naruto's small frame. Shaking his head fondly, he turned back and made his way down the short hallway and entered his room, his fingers absently tugging his gray shift over his head as he neared his closet, his obsidian eyes scanning the pants and shirts that filled the majority of the closet space, the duffle bags and boxes holding the things he didn't have space for around the apartment. Choosing a pair of gray jeans and navy-blue long-sleeved shirt, Sasuke proceeded to change, finished he tugged a pair of socks from the top drawer of his dresser and made his way back to the living room, pausing to grab his phone from the night table Sasuke continued towards where Akira and Naruto were.

Pausing before nearing the couch once more, Sasuke gave into impulse and unlocked his screen and tapped on the 'Camera' icon, a smile tugging his lips up as he takes a picture of the two sleeping on one end of the leather couch, Akira having shifted so her back was against the couch and Naruto wrapped snuggly in her arms. He took a moment to observe his best friend, his head tilting to one side as he took in her features, she'd looked different when they met back then, he shook his head and rose back to his feet, moving to sit beside Naruto's head. He reached forward and began to card his fingers through Akira's oddly-colored hair, his eyes closing as he waits for them to wake, excitement bubbling just under his skin, the soft beeps of his cell drew his attention away from the weather channel he'd changed it to while Akira had been busy putting the food away. His brow arched when he noticed he had a new message, unlocking his screen and clicking the 'New Message from Gaara' he blinked when the words that filled the screen caught his eye.

Gaara: Meet us at Central Park.

Sasuke: You headed that way? I thought Neji hated the cold?

Gaara: We finished our homework and have nothing to do. Meet us there.

Sasuke: Is it okay if Akira comes along? She's here and should be waking up soon, she'll need to move around a bit.

Gaara:...

Gaara: Did she have an attack?

Sasuke: A small one, but it drained her and she crashed on my couch -she brought food-

Gaara:...She's always welcome, just make sure she dresses warm and doesn't overexert herself. We'll meet you near the frog fountain.

Sasuke smiled and locked his screen once more, he wouldn't sleep but he could enjoy the silence and steady rhythm of Naruto and Akira's breaths. He had a moment to ponder how Naruto would react to Gaara and Neji, he dismissed the thought just as quickly, as long as he and Akira were both near he shouldn't feel the need to panic.

Opening his eyes when a frigid finger poked his cheek, Sasuke glanced to his left and found a beaming Naruto looking out the window and nearly bouncing in Akira's lap, Akira smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her gray coat moving with her as she shifts and begins to point to things that would interest the little boy. They were close now, the park was located in the west of Konoha, it was being moved next summer to the center -an old car dealership had been torn down- so that the residents and visitors wouldn't have to go across town to explore it. Shaking his head as the familiar shops began to thin as they neared the park, Sasuke felt himself sitting up straighter, his hands moving to his cell, slipping it from his pocket he unlocked his screen, found Gaara's messages and sent one before locking it and slipping it back.

Me: Here. Should be at the fountain soon.

He glanced at his friend and Naruto and had the same thought, how would Naruto react?

~~~

Akira could feel the familiar gritty feeling that prickled at her eyes; she smiled as Naruto pointed to a jogger running with her poodle, his childish giggles helping her ignore the itching in her eyes. Turning her attention to the front of the taxi, she saw the familiar sign and felt a smile tug on her lips, she released her hold on Naruto and reached for the right pocket of her coat. Drawing out a familiar black ribbon, she absently tugged Naruto further into her lap when the taxi went over a curb, before beginning to tie her hair back. It was easy by now; leave the longer strands free while the shorter ones were tied up, her fingers absently doing the process she'd picked up since-then.

Dropping her hands once she finished, Akira focused on gaze on the open entrance gate, the taxi coming to a slow before stopping had Naruto nearly bouncing off the walls with his excitement. Opening the door with her left hand, she shifted until she rose to her feet, Naruto's little arms instinctively wrapping around her neck, closing the door she hefted him higher and smiling when his legs wrapped around her waist. Turning she saw Sasuke paying the driver, watching as he stepped away and the driver took off, Akira allowed her gaze to search her surroundings, the gesture instinctive by now.

"Naruto? Wanna see the frog fountain?" Sasuke asked as he neared them -they'd moved towards the nearest bench without Akira really knowing that she'd moved- Naruto picked his head op and nodded vigorously, a giggle escaping her lips as Sasuke half-heartedly rolled his eyes.

"Lead the way?" She asked with a grin, her earlier exhaustion after her near panic-attack gone as she waits for Sasuke's answer, her tense shoulders relaxing when she spots notching amiss, she couldn't help being on alert though really.

"You know the way; I'll go get us some hot-chocolate so we don't freeze to death. I'll be right back." Akira tensed once more, her grip tightening on Naruto, Sasuke offered a smile and a pat on her cheek with his gloved hand before turning and making his way towards the coffee shop across the street. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she turned and began to make her way towards the fountain, her eyes once again scanning the slightly filled park with unease. She took a deep breath of frigid air and forced herself to relax, she could already tell that Naruto was starting to get nervous, his small body snuggling closer to her own, she nuzzled her nose against his cheek and smiled when he giggled and relaxed. She shouldn't be this tense, she'd suggested this after all, shaking her hair and forcing her unease away, she continued forward, a familiar song beginning to come from her lips. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket as she walked; she blinked and decided that whoever it was could either call or leave her alone, she didn't need anything else added to her already tense nerves. Passing a rather large pile of leave, she allowed Naruto down and gestured for him to take a run; he glanced up at her and blinked his cerulean-blue eyes, Akira smiled and took a hold of his little hand.

"We're going to run towards the pile of leaves and jump in it, it'll be fun." She smiled encouragingly, remaining still until Naruto gave her a nod, his eyes filled with confusion. Shifting her hold she easily lifted Naruto and took off at a run, his laughter filling the air as they neared the pile, twisting as they neared it she plopped down and laughed when a happy squeal escaped the blonde's lips.

"Again! Again! Akira-nee again!" Naruto happily chirped as he tried to fight his way through the pile, Akira remained where she was and allowed the blonde to move towards the tree that stood behind the pile, her eyes closing for a moment as she inhaled the smell of fallen leaves. The feel of ice-cold hands on her cheeks jerked her upright, the pile of leaves that were thrown in her face had her sputtering, Naruto's happy laughter drawing a chuckle from her as she wiped the leaves away. Rising to her feet and drawing the blonde to her, his arms instinctively opening in a gesture to be picked up, Akira nuzzled her nose into his cheek and turned back to the path that needed to take.

"Later Naru, for now we have to get to the fountain, after we explore a bit we can find more piles and jump in them until you're ready to head back." She stated with a smile, her free hand lifting to tweak Naruto's now red nose, his giggle and bright-eyed smile had her kissing his forehead. Hefting him up once more, Akira began to hum the tune once more, her fingers beginning to tap along her other arm as they continued down the path, the silence was normally welcome, but now it seemed to mock her.

She mentally went through her morning routine, her eyes shifting from side to side as they trees around them began to thicken and the voices from the few people within the entrance of the park began to fade, Akira could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest. She'd taken her medicine she knew she had, she just needed to get to the fountain and then Naruto could play on the small playground that was only a few feet away from it, she'd be able to relax and breathe easier when Sasuke came back. Spotting the familiar fountain, Akira felt her pace quickening, the shiver that ran up her spine as a frigid wind blew had nothing to do with the cold, she felt eyes watching her. Forcing a slow breath through her suddenly aching lunges, Akira slowed her pace and absently commented on the things that Naruto was pointing out with excitement in her arms, her grip seemed to tighten further around the small bundle. The soft thuds of her boots against the pavement drew her attention for a moment, the feeling of eyes on her back her eyes scanning frantically now from side to side, the breaths she tried to take into her lungs only managing to make her choke.

Spotting the fountain and its oddly sized marble-made frogs, Akira felt herself relax slightly, maybe she'd just been hyperaware since her almost attack, that was it they weren't being followed-

-the hand that wrapped around her arm had her stilling at once, her breath catching in her lungs as her eyes focused on Naruto. The bright gaze he had fixed on her seemed to dim, his smile fading until his face was expressionless, his arms tightening around Akira's neck. Swallowing the bile that suddenly filed her throat, Akira shifted Naruto to her right arm and discreetly nuzzled his cheek with her nose, the hammering of her heart against her ribcage nearly deafening her as she turned slightly to face the person who had a hold of her arm. She needed to focus on keeping her fear and panic from her face, she could feel the unease eating at her stomach, her eyes met and were held with bright gray eyes. She also noticed with a flinch, that others stood behind him, ones she knew from high school and now in college as well.

"Been awhile, hasn't it Akira." The gray-eyes male stated softly, his voice coming off as a near purr, his fingers flexing absently on her arm, Akira swallowed once more and saw his gaze flicker to her lips before holding her gaze once more. His eyes seemed to glow as he stepped closer to her, Akira felt her stomach recoil as disgust and hatred filled her very core. Her arms tightening and drawing Naruto impossibly close, his arms mirroring her gesture and his face ending up pressed into the curve of her neck.

Where was Sasuke? She thought frantically as the pressure on her arm increased slightly, she wanted him here, she wanted Gaara and Neji here too, she couldn't do this on her own. She didn't want to lose control, she didn't want Naruto to see her...when she was like that. She took a deep breath and forced her gaze to meet storm-cloud gray. She had to keep Naruto safe and she wasn't about to let them bully her, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the making.~
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one...How was it? 
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> Next chapter on the way!~


End file.
